Extra Credit
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: "Haven't you said, that each of members of your Inquisitional Squad can get maximally twenty five ?" Draco looked at her, trying to find the answer in her smile. "Of course I said that." "So what for those other twenty five ?" WARNING : Contains Dolores Jane Umbridge ! :D like for real :D


_A.N.: Call me sick as you wish...I lately found my favor in Dolores Jane Umbridge as I proudly hated her long before...I sort of still hate her now, but I can't deny her good looking body (and to be honest Imelda Staunton is great actress too ;-) ) so I just needed to...write...well you know me already ;-) :D so if you don't like Dolores Umbridge, then don't read this, but I think, there are dolls among you, who will read it anyway :D right ? Fine, and who would fidn INTEREST in this little one shot, then I'm glad to say...I am preparing yet two fics with her, so...well, let's see, how you will respond to this one first :3 enjoy, with warm hugs and kisses your ZiZi xoxo_

* * *

Dolores was sitting in her chair, in her pink office, of Defence Against The Dark Arts, her kittens in porcelain plates contentedly purring, or sleeping, as Dolores was humming for herself in the rhythm of her quill, during writing something to her notes.

By corner of her eye she looked at her clocks, which showed her past eight, looking back into paper, but not for long as she heard a soft knocking on her doors.

 _Right at the time…_ she smiled for herself, before sweetly answering ,,Do come in.''

,,You wished to see me professor ?'' tall blonde student with green badge of Slytherin house on his robe appeared in her doors.

,,Yes mister Malfoy, please close the doors behind you, and take a seat,'' Dolores nodded, putting her notes aside, and pointing at her kitty-kettle. ,,Tea ?''

,,Actually no, thank you for your kindness,'' he smiled while sitting into chair opposite to her behind her table.

,,No need to thanks…yet. Ehm-ehm, I asked you to come tonight, for giving you the credit as I promised-'' at those words Draco smiled widely in the chair, while Umbridge stood up, walking slowly around her table ,,-for chasing so bravely Cho Chang, and then giving her to me. Only because of your hard work, we caught up Dumbledore's Army, and only because of you, Slytherin will now yearn fifty points.''

Malfoy frowned slightly, as she was expecting his question to come, she heard it in not so long aftermath on her words.

,,Fif-fifty ?''

,,Yes dear child,'' Dolores smiled pleasantly, looking at him, how he was still confused.

,,Haven't you said, that each of members of your Inquisitional Squad can get maximally twenty five ?'' Draco looked at her , trying to find the answer in her smile.

,,Of course I said that. Twenty five, for you, to possessively watching over Cho, for me, and then brining her to me, so I could question her,'' Dolores answered calmly, never losing her smile.

,,So what for those other twenty five ?''

Her grin get wider, as she stepped closer to him ,,What a clever young boy, who can count, are you, dear mister Malfoy,'' she giggled for herself, as her fingers trailed his soft cheek, stroking him gently, before slowly circling his chair. ,,Well that is the extra credit, _for you-_ '' by a single wave of her wand, she locked the door, circling the chair back so she faced him once again ,,- after and _if_ you will help me with _something.''_

Draco smiled again. More credit, more chances to win the cup.

,,And with what can I help you ?'' he quickly asked.

Dolores smiled sweetly, half-supporting her bottom by the edge of her desk ,,Such a willing boy, are you Draco. I knew you are something _more_ than the rest of my Inquisitional Squad. Knew, that you could not be compared with them, since _you_ are something _extra_.''

She narrowed her head, as from her wand streamed soft blue light, very shortly, and Draco went confused.

She put her wand on the table, taking that one step forward, which was parting her from blond student, and slowly sat to his lap. She was now much too close.

,,Wh-what-'' Draco start slowly panicking, when he wanted to move his hands or his shoulders, but they were limp. Frozen. Glued to the chair.

,,Shh-shh…no need to worry, dear. I won't harm you, no how could I ? Not after you were behaving _so good_ , and were working _so hard_ ,'' her left arm circled his neck, while her right palm was gently stroking up and down his chest. ,,I admit…I love punishing, but I do punish _reasonably_ -'' her fingers playing with his green-silver tie ,,-Only _naughty_ children gets punished, and you were such a good boy, Draco, I want to do only _good_ to you,'' her sickly sweet smile becoming a grin, as her blue eyes sparkled.

His thoughts were hurried, and his body deadened, that he couldn't manage any other meaningful answer than ,,…My father will hear ab-''

,,-Shu-shu-shu….'' Her index finger gently landing on his lips, before he could finish. Her crystal blue eyes widening, and her lips curling back into a smile ,,…your father won't hear a thing, if you don't want to see him last time before he might be escorted to Azkaban.''

Draco's eyes widened, and he felt like his blood just went icy still. He dared to take a swallow, making Dolores giggle again.

,,You see, your father has enough of _skeletons in his closet_ to be send there, and believe me I could do it by a snap of a finger, but I won't….if I am not _forced_ to it,'' she adjusted his tie once again, before catching his eyes. ,,I truly do believe you are very clever boy Draco, to not force me to do it,'' her fingers trailed across his cheek once more.

Hurriedly nodding in approval ,,Yes,'' his voice was a bit trembling.

,,Well I knew you are clever, that is why you are so _special_. Willing, cunning, hard working… _pure blood_ ,'' her eyes sparkled once more ,,….in short, _Slytherin_.''

,,Yes madam,'' he nodded again, to avoid any complications.

,,Good…now kiss me,'' her face inches from his, when she closed her eyes, waiting.

Draco, not believing he might ever do such thing to such toad-ish like woman, but he didn't want to get himself into trouble, or his father, and what more if he does good, he might get extra credit for his house….and he was too naive to sacrifice himself, to really do it. With a bit effort he took a sharp breath, before closing his eyes leaning forward and kissing woman sitting in his lap.

Her lips felt incredibly soft, he couldn't believe he was really kissing a woman, since he never did…yet. And couldn't believe it felt so good, but when he felt his own lips getting slack, from her tongue trying to intrude his mouth he backed his head away, afraid.

His eyes swiftly opening, looking at Umbridge, who was looking back at him.

,,You call that a kiss ?'' she very slowly asked with her girlish voice.

Not daring to say a word, Draco just nodded, looking into her blue orbs.

She didn't know if she might laugh or not, she slowly continued in her questioning ,,You never kissed a girl, did you ?''

Another short shake.

,,Dear God, since you're spending so much time with your precious father, couldn't he at least tell you something about _such things_ ?'' Dolores laughed now, slightly looking away, before she calmed down and looked back at disappointed Draco.

,,Then tell me,'' Malfoy found his voice, and bits of courage, after all it felt really good, and nobody should know, what exactly he was doing in Umbridge's office to get credit, then why should he bother ?

Dolores looked curiously with a soft smile, before leaning in, forcing his eyes close as he smelled her womanly scent of some-probably very expensive-perfume, feeling sickly good to smell.

Whispering against his lips ,,Alright…part your lips, and _learn_ dear child. This is how the _real_ kiss looks like.''

Not long after she said that, he parted his lips as told, feeling her lips lightly brushing his until they closed around his bottom lip and gently sucked. The grip on his hair allowed her to move his head closer, and Dolores bravely deepened the kiss, by slowly and very carefully invading young boy's mouth with her tongue, receiving sort of a _response_ of his own tongue, before she backed away, looking at him, waiting till his eyes opened.

Draco blinked few times before catching her smile.

,,Well ?'' she asked, her tiny voice almost a 'meow' sound.

He examined slowly her lips, trying to clear his mind, caught up in thoughts, how good it was. His tongue traversed his lips, where she was occupying not a minute ago, and finally uttered ,,Can I try now ?''

Another suspicious look, with widening smile, Dolores nodded, leaning in, and letting him have his way.

Draco leaned forward capturing her lips in another soft kiss, while his tongue danced with hers, and his teeth gently grazed her lower lip, which made her whimper softly in his mouth.

After breaking the kiss, she breathed now smiling wide across her face, and looking at him dreamily.

,,How was it ?'' he asked faster than he wanted, but when the question was in the air already…

Biting her lip, and whispering to his ear ,,On your first kiss…very good.'' Her teeth gently tugging at his earlobe, which sent a wave of unexpected pleasure, to run through his body, and when her lips closed around it, and gently nibbled he felt she sent his frozen veins in fire.

Backing away again, and stroking his other cheek ,,And now tell me truly…since you haven't kissed a girl before, I assume, you haven't even _touched_ a girl, right ?''

,,Actually, I did…when I was…eight,'' he hang his head slightly down in embarrassment, but she click her tongue in soothe, raising his chin by her index finger. Forcing his eyes to look straight into her blue ones.

,,Well, now-'' she reached for his stony hands, and guiding them with a bit of effort up ,,-you will touch… _a woman_.''

And with gentle press on his palms, she let him touch her ample chest. On the first touch he could feel, she wore no bra, and he could feel her hardening nipples in the middle of his palms, even through the fluffy, smooth fabric of her pink dress.

Could not move with his fingers, even though he desperately wanted all of a sudden, she recognized his desire, and giggled, reaching behind herself to the table for her wand.

,,Shall I undo your hands for better feel-in ?'' she trailed the tip of her wand teasingly down his palm.

Malfoy swiftly nodding.

,,No-no, if you really want it, if you really like it, and you promise you won't do any foolishness, only then I will let you,'' Dolores giggled sweetly, looking at his fingers how they ached for squeezing the ample, large tits, she was hiding beneath the pink fluffy cover.

,,I promise I won't, please,'' Draco desperately let out, looking at her wand, hypnotizing her to do it.

,,That's the way I like it mister Malfoy,'' she smiled, tapping once with her wand at his wrist, at that instant his both arms were free again, though the rest of his body still _dead_ , but his hands were all he needed at the moment, his fingers cupping the great swells of her bosom.

Squeezing gently the _material_ Umbridge had, has saw her shutting her eyes, her hands gripping at the armrests of chair, and her lips slightly parting with a soft ,, _Ahh…_ ''

Thinking he did something wrong, he eased his grip on her tits, making her eyes swung open again. Smiling at him, she put her hands on his, making him squeeze once again, before she leaned close to kiss him, Draco willingly complied.

But after a minute or so it wasn't _enough_ for him, and he wanted, he needed to feel her skin. Looking at her, he start slowly trailing his hands up to the hem of her fluffy dress, aiming to her turtleneck, his expression still asking, if he could.

Dolores, smiling widely, nodded at him, as he reached the hem of her turtleneck and curled his fingers around the fabric, slowly tugging it down. The fabric loose and soft, that he could easily pull it down as far as he needed, slowly revealing the bare skin of professor's neck, then chest, and finally…

Umbridge giggled, watching him, how he was thoroughly paying attention to his _job_ , that he didn't noticed, she released the rest of his body, and slowly put the wand behind her again, back on the table.

When he saw the upper swells of her breasts, she took the fabric around it, to help him, tugging it down with him and her both large tits _sprang out_ , free to his gaze. Malfoy become transfixed at the sight, for brief while feeling slightly uncomfortable, but he shook it off himself before his fingers descended on that warm, and surprisingly soft skin of Umbridge's breasts.

It felt right. Right, and good.

,, _They_ are yours Draco…yours for whole night, and maybe several following evenings… _if you want_ ,'' she whispered teasingly to his ear, her hands trailing under the black robe he was wearing, rubbing down from his chest, to his stomach.

He felt the fire in his pants growing, could not help the question, as he was yet puzzled.

,,And what shall I do ?''

She breathed a chuckle, narrowing herself ,,Do as your instincts says…''

He was looking dully for a while at her, then at her breasts, as his fingers were gently glazing around the swells, looking how her plump nipples were hardening, only when he took the last bits of his courage, he bobbed his head down, giving free flow to his desire to _submerge himself_ in them, and buried his face in her softness.

Dolores giggled her usual, and petted the back of his shinny blond hair, while his face wasn't visible, only now she used the opportunity to hug his body to hers, to feel him. He was maybe inexperienced, but still taller than her, and his young manly body was too tasty to look, she needed to feel him.

,,Oh !'' she gasped, when he found his way with his mouth to her plump nipple, she bit into her bottom lip, and when he wanted to pull away, thinking again he did something wrong, she hurriedly shook with her head, pushing him back forcefully, her breath slightly rising.

,,Mmm ?'' he mumbled to her breast inquiringly.

,,Lick –L-lick me there,'' professor rapidly explained, still petting his shinny blond hair, keeping him close to her breast.

Malfoy obediently opened his mouth, clasping his lips around the plump rosy bud, and flicking his tongue over it several times, hearing Umbridge's loud moans, which were accurate to sound of _desperation._

Her palm, running over the back of his head, her fingers threading fistful of his hair, as her other hand was rubbing all over his back. Draco's hands running up and down her both sides, feeling the fluffy fabric, time after time squeezing it, when he felt a small jolt in his stomach.

After few tries, he switched between both her tits, that her ample swells were slowly getting slack, and he doesn't seem to have enough, which surprised Dolores way more, but ever so kindly.

She tugged at his silver-green tie, forcing him up and distracting him slightly from her breasts, that he kissed her deeply, now with bit more self esteem. Now she had the chance to reach to his lap, exploring how much he was _prepared_ , Dolores smiled in an instant to his mouth, when her fingertips gently groped his growing bulge.

 _Maybe this boy won't be such hopeless….perhaps he will be much more better, I can bet far better than his father…_

Dolores stifled a giggle at her thought, breaking the kiss, leaving Malfoy panting in the chair confused, when she stood up, her own chest heavily heaving. She smiled, stroking boy's cheek, before she bit her lip, slowly descending on her knees.

,,What-are-you-doing ?'' Draco nearly squealed, when she grabbed at each of his knees, forcing them apart, boy quickly responded by squeezing them together.

,,Until now, you were quite good boy, and before we might start, you start getting stubborn ? Come now Draco, let-'' Dolores tried to pull his knees apart, but he was strong.

,,You're-n-not-''

,,-Resisting me, are you ?'' Dolores backed away, looking firmly up at him, while she reached for her wand on the table behind her.

,,I-I am…I-'' Malfoy stuttered, but it was too late.

,,You brought this on yourself,'' Umbridge waved with her wand, freezing his body again, and putting wand behind her. ,,I wanted you to feel good, and to learn something too, but you doesn't seem to cooperate so…well, your fault.''

She now parted his legs with the slightest effort, as his body was pinned to the chair, and he was stunned looking down at her, having her way to his fly, she first cupped his arousal again, her eyes closing as she inhaled at the feel, nodding her approval.

,,Oh Draco ! You're such _mature_ at some _points_ , that I am surprised, you haven't got any experience before…I'm quite certain, you would've been popular by girls with _this_ ,'' she offered a seductive wink, which sent shiver run down his spine, just as her fingers were rubbing his most intimate parts.

Dolores' fingers nicely unzipped his trousers, letting them open, and her hand slowly reached into his underpants for him, to draw him out. Her blue eyes widening, with such lustful glance, and her lips curling in such cute smile, like if she just faced the beautifulest thing she had ever seen.

Licking her thin lips with sort of impatient whimper, she bobbed her head to Draco's lap and gently licking over his tip, taking it to her mouth, and savoring his taste.

,,P-professor…'' he breathed out with tipping his head backwards.

Umbridge smiled, looking up at him, and offering ,,You can call me Dollie, but only here, _nowhere else_.'' She smiled sweet, when his eyes met hers briefly, before she started getting busy down on his member.

Her tiny lips around him, her warm, wet mouth embracing his entire length, he could feel, how he's touching the back of her throat several times. It was the most odd feeling-that felt so good, he was forced to make noises unlike when he was pleasing himself, quietly in common bedroom. His hand jobs were nothing in compare what Umbridge was doing to him.

His sounds, very accurate to the kittens on the pink plates hanging all over the walls. Dolores herself was purring around his member inside her mouth, at the feel of his hardness, at the excitement what she will have in few more moments, and as the approval to his pants and whimpers, which were assuring her, he liked it.

Malfoy shrieked strangely, when Dolores backed away, standing up on her feet again.

,,Protesting ? You liked it then, haven't you ?'' Umbridge asked smiling naughtily at him, while she rolled up the lower hem of her fluffy pink dress slightly up, and then rolling down her pink knickers, all the way down, until they fell around her ankles. She stepped out of them, as Malfoy was trying to see her privates beneath the fabric of her pink dress, but she already stepped out of her high heels, and straddled him, sitting on his lap.

Draco swallowed, as her tits were so close to his face, when she touched him again, he gulped ,,Pl-please.''

,,Please what ?'' she said apathetically, trying to sound as much coldly as she could, but her smile was tempting, as she knew, even without asking him.

,,Please, l-let me-'' Malfoy stared, really transfixed at her tits.

Dolores was nodding in accord of his stuttering ,,Let you, to touch me, right ?''

,,Yes please,'' Draco wanted to lean forward those few inches to her breasts, but his frozen body does not want to obey.

Dolores watched him with the grandest interest and joy, teasingly traversing his length with her fingers.

,,Mister Malfoy, you are dribbling !'' Dolores chuckled, watching him eagerly, how he still tried to lean forward, and reach even an inch of her, but he couldn't, failing and nearly strangling himself while doing it. ,,Alright, I will think about it,'' she looked at the ceiling for a while, never stopping teasing his member, stroking him very slow, to not bring him to climax too soon.

,,Please, I promise I will be a g-good boy,'' he suddenly let out, shocked what he just said, but not caring about it anymore, when he met her surprised gaze.

,,Alright dear boy, just don't be such reluctant as before, that is all I want from you…well not at all-'' she nodded, looking down for a brief moment with thrilled grin of hers ,,-you _both_ are what I want. So…''

Reaching for her wand, she released his entire body again as he right away happily buried himself into her chest, making her gasp. She put her wand behind herself again, determined it was the last time this evening, and gently stroking his throbbing member, Dolores was slowly getting desperate for him to enter her.

And with his loud gasp against her skin, and her soft groan, he invaded her, with her help, and she slid her entire weight down on him, sitting fully on his lap. Draco raised his head for a while, to see in her face, when she was so close to him, looking into his eyes, he kissed her, while her hands were lightly cupping his face.

It was the best feeling ever, though it wasn't with the girl of his dreams, as he had a whole lot of them. Hermione Granger for example. But it was real, and experienced woman, and was so good to feel, to kiss, to caress, that Draco lost himself in her embrace, and…literally…in her wet lap.

The more, when she start moving upon him, her hips grounding each her move on his throbbing cock with her intimate cry of pleasure, she partly stifled either to his mouth, or neck.

,,Ohh-Draco !'' she moaned, when he sucked on her nipple, but this time not for too long, getting back to her mouth, and start exploring the bits of her hot skin, which were exposed to him. His lips trailing her jaw, she purred. Sucking at her pulse point, making her cry out ,,God, Draco…yes…y-yes ! Oh yes !''

Riding him fluently faster, and faster, feeling that hot peak within her reach, she moaned and shuddered in his lap, grappling at the lapels of his black robe, when his skin rubbed her clit, she couldn't take more of it, and climaxed, breathing hard through her orgasm upon him, but still moving.

,,You've been a real good boy…are you close ?'' she whispered teasingly to his ear, making his eyes flutter, when her arms were around his neck, and she was still moving up and down on his cock.

,,Yes, D-Dollie'' he nodded, bewildered by such new sensation , squeezing her both sides, when he felt her hot lips around his earlobe sucking tenderly, she shuddered again, probably cumming once more, as she let out a small whimper to his ear.

,, _Then let go…let go for me…_ '' she stroked his neck, biting his earlobe, her breath a soft, teasing whisper.

He couldn't resist his body, and when she licked down his neckline he moaned, holding her sides firmly, exploding, and cumming deep inside her, which made her grin to his neck.

,,Good…good boy,'' she nodded her approval, letting him relax himself against the chair, while she slowly stood up, rightening down her dress, and pressing sweet kiss on his forehead. She stroked his cheek, looking straight to his eyes, and nodding ,,That will be altogether fifty point to Slytherin.''

Turning to him with her back, she walked to her own chair behind the table, leaving him puzzled sit on his chair, and looking dully at her, how she sat down, taking her notes again, and quickly writing something into them.

Raising her sight up at him, how he was sitting still, she nodded ,,That will be all mister Malfoy.''

Draco, like she splashed him with bucked of ice cold water, stood up, turning, but she grinned giggling.

,,Haven't you forgot something Draco ?''

He turned to her, seeing her looking down at his crotch, and he realized, rightening himself back into his trousers, zipping them, and offering ,,Thank you.''

,,You're welcome dear,'' she smiled, as he after all thanked at the end, as she said at the beginning. ,,Ehm-wait,'' her sweet smile froze on her face, when she stood up, after Malfoy reached for the handle of door.

,,Yes ?'' he looked at her, when she stepped to him.

Smiling way more, her eyes descending on his tie, she adjusted it slightly, before she tiptoed, and kissed him last time. ,,Thank you Draco,'' she stroked his cheek again ,,Shall you come tomorrow again ?''

,,The same time ?'' he asked willingly, and sort of thirstily.

,,Yes, then see you tomorrow evening and…don't talk about _this_ in front of anybody. Shall it be our little secret ?''

,,Yes, Dollie-''

,,-Alright…and now mister Malfoy…no Dollie-'' she waved with her wand, unlocking the door for him, letting him open them, and step out of her office, last time she looked at him, smiling and with her sugary voice she whispered ,,-Thank you.''

Doors closed, and she breathed in so big contentment, humming to herself, she saw her knickers on the floor, ignoring them, walking around her table, and sitting to her chair, she gazed at the door of her office, and with a dreamily sigh, she uttered _,,Far better, than his father.''_


End file.
